


It started with a miscommunication

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry texts the wrong number, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: It starts with a wrong text





	

  
Len's days off were uneventful.   
  
At least when he wasn't pulling a job or Mick or any of the Rogues weren't around. And well, most of that changed anyway. Lisa had left town, going to Keystone for some reason she didn't explain, Mick decided to try his hand at being a father to his son that he had found out he had and most of the Rogues had either gone straight or got captured and never seen again by that red streak that had appeared a few months ago.   
  
So yeah, he was bored out of his mind, his day completely uneventful and he needed to pull a job or something or he was going to lose it.   
  
He pulls out his phone.   
  
A heist would be useless. There wasnt anything with stealing anyway and most of the new buildings had been upgraded to a system that he hadn't learned yet. It would take him some time to pull one off.   
  
Instead he took to playing games on his phone. Unlike him, but what else was he supposed to do?   
  
                                           ~  
  
**Unknown number: I am so sorry Iris! I should have called back last night but that guy was a dick and I was pissed at u for setting that up**  
  
Len blinks. The phone resting in his hand. He stares down at the number, opting at first not to open the text when he saw the number that he didn't recognize but for all he knew it could have been Lisa or Mick (though the least likely) texting from where ever they were and he didn't want to take the chance of missing their text.   
  
He, however. Was not expecting this.   
  
**Unknown number: and don't give me that 'give it another try line' u owe me West**  
  
He didn't know who this Iris West was but she was in trouble whenever this kid wised up and realized that he was texting the wrong person.   
  
**Unknown number: Okay Iris, don't ignore me..u don't have that luxury.... I R I S!!**  
  
Len smirks and decides it's time to end it. Give the kid a chance to not make this more embarrassing that it already had become.   
  
**Me: Wrong number kid. Whoever this Iris is must have done somethin' awful.**   
  
There's the little bars at the bottom: He's typing a reply   
  
**Unknown number: Holy shit! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I threw my phone at that guy last night and just got a new one. I thought I knew her number :d SORRY!**  
  
Cute. Len thinks... and replies almost instantly.   
  
**Me: it's fine. Just go easy on her she seems like she meant to help you. We've All had bad dates**   
  
**Unknown number: No..this date was awful. He insisted we go to an expensive restaurant and made me pay for everything and then he insisted I sleep with him after he showed me an amazing time... don't think so! Iris will pay for this**   
  
The kid was spunky, he admired that.   
  
**Me: still, give her a chance to at least make it up to you**  
  
**Unknown number: if she doesn't I'm coming for u ;)**  
  
Len rolls his eyes. The kid was brave. Texting something Like that to a man he barely knows and not feeling bad about it. He had to admire the grit and gumption that he sported.

**Me: looking forward to it...**

  
He wanted a name, at least it would be nice instead of calling him kid.  
  
**Unknown number: Barry**  
  
Well, that was easy.  
  
**Me: Leo**  
  
He never gave out his real name to strangers. You never know who's a cop and who isn't and so he went with Leo.. He didn't use that one much but no one could trace that back to him.   
  
**Unknown number: nice to meet you Leo not officially anyway but you know this is the next best thing I guess and I can't believe i said that**

Len chuckles. Okay he was defiently cute even though he hasn't seen what he looks likes.  
  
**Me: you too Barry**  
  
                                       ~  
  
Len hadn't really texted Barry all that much after the little mishap but the kid---- (No, not kid, as Barry had stated I'm 24! Not a kid) Barry had texted him once letting him know that he had forgiven Iris and she was setting him up with another date and if that one didnt go well then she'd give up. Barry had his fingers crossed that it would end horribly. Len couldn't help but try and encourage the man that wishing and hoping was all he could do.   
  
After that however, Len thought it would be better not to start texting him or reply to any of the messages. He didn't want a whole I'm suddenly in love with you' type thing with Barry. He wasn't ready for a relationship of any kind let alone one with a guy he barely knew. He had one too many of those in the past and he didn't need another one. Plus once Mick decided to come back to town he'd split, leaving everything behind and forgetting all about Barry. And that damn Scarlet Speedster.   
  
The scarlet Speedster---- he had ruined one to many of Len's attempted jobs with some peoe he picked up off the street and he needed to regroup and figure out just how to stop him or her, he couldn't tell who was under that cowl.   
  
**Barry: Leooooo.. why haven't you returned my texts? Did I do something to upset u?**  
  
Len's in the bath when his phone vibrates on the kitchen sink. Usually he doesn't take baths, sticking to quick and easy showers but today was one of those days and he needed this.   
  
**Me: no. I just...**  
  
_Come up with a lie Lenny. Its what you do best when you dont want attachments._  
  
**Me: I've been busy. Dates and all that**  
  
**Barry: :( so I guess no more texting me then? I'm assuming they don't like u talking to other guys?**  
  
**Me: its not that Barry. I've just haven't been around my phone. He keep me busy**   
  
**Barry: :O okay then...**  
  
He feels kind of bad. Almost as though he's ignoring him or neglecting and he shouldn't be. He's not dating him.   
  
Yet, he does and he feels awful.   
  
**Me: Barry... you're not upset are you? I mean we've never even met. It's been text after text**  
  
**Barry: I'm not! Honest. Its good that you have someone. I'm always going on about my love life now u have one I hope you enjoy yourself**  
  
There's not a text after that one.   
  
In fact there isn't one for a couple of weeks and Len's certain he upset Barry by lying to him about seeing someone.   
  
But that's all the past.   
  
Now he had to move on.  
  
"There's no where to run captain cold."   
  
He's facing off against the Scarlet Speedster, or the flash as everyone had taken to calling him and after he had unsuccessfully tried to get away the speedster had shown up at one of his hideouts.  
  
"Don't be so sure about that Scarlet. This is my home. I know all the exits, all the traps. Flash. Let's see if you can get away."   
  
Len blasts the weapon. Its not as effective as it once was, the damage it has sustained making it almost useless. He'd have to get some genius to fix it for him.  
  
There's a blur and the flash is in his space, snatching the cold gun out of his hands and tossing on the ground.   
  
"Like I said. No where to run."   
  
_Did you catch him?_   
  
There's a voice over the comm. Len rolls his eyes. They need to fix that. Anyone can hear what they're saying and that's not a good thing.  
  
"Yeah. I got him."   
  
_That's my dude. Alright Barry drop him off and get back here. Let's celebrate_  
  
Len freezes. Did he just say Barry? Surely it couldn't be his Barry?  
  
"So, that Comm system needs to be fixed. Doesn't it Barry?"   
  
The flash----Barry shifts uncomfortably.  
  
"Shut up." He pushes him a little towards the wall of the building, grateful that they never went in because honestly, if this was Barry he didn't want him seeing how he really lived when he was in town.  
  
"Someone's testy. Right Kid? Didn't have your nap or juice box?"  
  
Barry stills. "What did you just call me?"  
  
He knows.   
  
"Leo?"   
  
Len smirks a little to himself.   
  
"Hello Barry."   
  
  



End file.
